


Late for Midnight

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, future!Au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Costretto ad una vacanza indesiderata, Arthur Kirkland scopre, nonostante tutto, che seguire i consigli della sua famiglia è servito a qualcosa di buono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late for Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt #28 - stazione spaziale per la Maritombola 5 di maridichallenge

_“Attenzione prego, il volo 7-1-4-gamma-delta-14-omega per il pianeta Midnight, quadrante Alfa, delle 20:00 è stato cancellato. La stazione spaziale 108 si scusa per il disagio. Approfittatene per assaggiare le delizie del pianeta Arrakis, nel ristorante tipico al livello 8!_ ”

“Delizie un corno” borbottò Arthur Kirkland, alzandosi dalla sua poltrona nell’area d’attesa insieme a una ventina di altri sconosciuti con cui avrebbe preferito condividere il viaggio interstellare per poi non rivederli mai più. Ecco cosa succedeva quando per una volta decideva di prendersi una vacanza dal lavoro. E poi Midnight. Che se ne faceva di una spa, quando tutto quello che desiderava era raggomitolarsi con un buon libro davanti al cyber fuoco? Ma no, sua madre aveva insistito, _tesoro, sei troppo irritabile, ti devi prendere cura di te stesso e rilassarti, sei sempre circondato da quei vecchi libri ammuffiti_ , mentre i suoi fratelli sghignazzavano, _tutto quello di cui ha bisogno è una scopata, da quanto tempo non lo fai?_ Insomma, avrebbe dovuto saperlo già dall’inizio che era una cattiva idea. Stupido, stupido Arthur.

“Ci toccherà prenotare una stanza al livello 7” sospirò un passante.

Giusto, trovare un luogo in cui passare la notte, ecco la prima cosa da fare. Proprio non vedeva l’ora di distendersi su una di quelle piattaforme logore che lasciavano entrare la luce artificiale ancora prima delle sei di mattina. Chissà se sarebbe riuscito a dormire, pensò Arthur mentre raccoglieva la sua borsa.

Le brutte sorprese però non erano finite: con un rumoroso crack! la borsa si aprì, lasciando cadere libri, maglie, pantaloni e- oh cielo, anche le sue mutande! Maledetta miniaturizzazione non funzionante, borbottò Arthur, completamente rosso in volto, mentre si piegava a raccogliere le sue cose e a cercare il telecomando per rimpicciolire di nuovo il tutto.

Dove cavolo era finito? E cosa avrebbe fatto se non lo avesse trovato? Maledetta sfortuna!

“Serve una mano?” chiese una voce femminile, appartenente, scoprì Arthur alzando lo sguardo, alla più bella ragazza che avesse mai visto.

I capelli biondi, corti e circondati da una fascia rossa, circondavano il suo volto tondo, dai lineamenti morbidi che portavano l’attenzione agli occhi verdi e alle labbra rosse. Non sembrava molto alta, nemmeno dalla prospettiva dal basso di Arthur. Le curve abbondanti del suo corpo erano sapientemente accentuate da un bel vestito rosso. A giudicare dalla sua espressione, anche lei sembrava stanca, pronta per una pausa dal lavoro.

“Signore? Serve una mano?” chiese di nuovo lei.

Arthur aprì e chiuse la bocca senza emettere alcun suono, imbarazzato. “Sì, grazie” riuscì finalmente a dire con un fil di voce.

Con un semplice gesto, in poco più di un secondo, tutto ciò che era caduto era stato miniaturizzato all’interno della borsa, salvo da occhi curiosi. Arthur si mise la borsa in spalla e si alzò in piedi.

“Arthur Kirkland” si presentò, allungando una mano.

“Marie Lateau” rispose lei, mentre la sua mano liscia e morbida avvolgeva quella di lui. “È una noia quando gli oggetti tornano all’improvviso normali, eh? Per fortuna mio fratello mi ha regalato un miniaturizzatore in più!”

“Per fortuna” ripeté Arthur mentre le loro mani si lasciavano.

Silenzio. Marie si guardò intorno, probabilmente alla ricerca di una via di fuga, pensò Arthur disperato. Che cosa le avrebbe potuto dire? In mente non gli veniva un singolo argomento di conversazione che non riguardasse il tempo o che non fosse un ringraziamento. Avevano ragione, allora, i suoi fratelli quando dicevano che non era in grado di affascinare nemmeno se la sua vita fosse dipesa da questo.

“Ehm, forse è il caso che vada a prenotare una stanza” disse nuovamente Marie guardandolo in una maniera così intensa nonostante l’argomento banale, che Arthur si sentì ricominciare a sperare.

“La accompagno” propose, improvvisamente coraggioso come un leone. “se vuole” aggiunse. Addio, leone.

Lei sorrise, e Arthur era ancora in una semplice stazione spaziale di provincia in attesa di un volo rimandato per un posto in cui non voleva nemmeno andare, ma tutto sembrava molto, molto meglio.

“Con piacere”


End file.
